Pein's Revenge
by Ninjawulf92
Summary: It's an alternate universe where Pein with his Akatsuki Generals raised armies of the dead and tried to take over the world. Naruto and Sasuke were instumental to his defeat. Now he is out for revenge.If you like it REVIEW IT!
1. Chapter 1

The day was cold and the wind whipped around the dark and looming castle. Up in the highest and most formidable of the tall black spires that protruded from the dark stronghold stood a small but intimidating creature dressed completely in black. The animal had large floppy ears and her sharp teeth stuck out unevenly from her under bite. Further inspection showed the beast to be a dog covered in short brown fur. It's power ful haunches flexed as it rand down the narrow winding stairs.

The stairs ended in a set of large black double doors. Solid cast iron with large twisting spike coming of the front and a black snake shaped handle. The animal slipped through a small opening in the bottom of the door , a dog door. The dog then on the other side of the door walked across a, at one time imaculently decorated banquet hall, that has since become dirty and dilapidated. The dog (which was a she) took her seat next to her master. She laid herself delicately on a silk and satin cushion the color of blood with black embroidery. The dogs master sat on a decrepit golden thrown and reached out a pale hand and stroked the animals head. "Soon Lord Pickles, soon we will get out revenge on those blasted ninja. Naruto Uzumaki , Sasuke Uchiha Prepare to die."said the man as he pet the dog whose name was now revealed t be Lord Pickles. Pein the former leader of the Akatsuki snappe his fingers the dog rose to its feet and lunged into the shadows. It's small body lashed out in the darkness and Pein saw a splatter of crimson blood against the already filth covered walls. The dog walked out of the shadow in its jaws hung the remains of the spy sent to inform on him to the hidden leaf village Sakura Haruno was dead. Her throat had been ripped out and her left arm and leg badly mangled by his pet. With one quick motion he sliced the head off of the pink haired girl and a large raven swooped down to grab it.

"Take this to the ones who destroyed my minions and my empire. Take it to the ones who ultimately sent this poor girl to her death." the raven took of into the dark frigid night. A cruel smile spread across Pein's face his lap dog licked its bloodied mouth. His revenge was now in full swing and this was just the beginning

*******************************************************************

It was a warn day in the Leaf village. Naruto stretched and walked across his apartment and nudged his companion awake. " Sasuke you loser wake up! You passd out on my floor!" Sasuke blinked his eyes groggliy.

"Shut up Naruto you make it sound dirty.... all I did was give you the most fun and pleasure you'll ever know your entire life." he said with a small crooked grin on his face.

Naruto punched him in the face lightly "Shut-up you bastard all you did was bring over you Playstation2 and we played video games till we fell asleep. Oh and if you eat my food again I will kick your ass!! Last time you had breakfast here I had to restock my entire fridge. I'm going to take a shower"

Sasuke got up and shrugged the wrinkles out of his navy blue clothes. Things had been so peaceful with Haruno gone for two weeks on that special mission Tsunade gave to her. He did not particularly like the pink haired girl she made lots of fu of his best friend Naruto and he had caught her repeatedly spying in his window and digging in his garbage. That is why he like to spend so much time with Naruto because he radiated his almost Sakura repellent. Naruto got out of the shower he was wearing a black t-shirt and faded blue jeans.

"Uh hey Naruto can I use your shower and borrow some clothes?" asked Sasuke.

"Sure , the you know where the bathroom is and the towles are in the closet. And I rearranged my dresser the shirts are in the top drawer and the pants in the third and the more personal items are in the second." yelled Naruto from the kitchen his mouth already full of ramen. A little later both of the boys were dressed and sitting on Naruto's mottled patchwork couch watching TV when suddenly Naruto's front door burst open. It was Kiba Inuzuka.

"Guys!! Something awful has happened Tsunade wants to see you right now!"

The boys rushed to the house of the Hokage. As they passed they both wondered what had happened that was so bad. As they walked into Tsunade's office they saw something gruesome and bloody laying on the desk. Shizun was in the corner crying.

Tsunade through a fit of sobs explained.

"It was delivered earlier this morning. It was delivered by a summons a large black crow. It came with a note all it said was one word."

With a confused look Sasuke asked "What? What did it say??"

Tsunade with tears still steaming down her face said one word in a coarse voice strained by crying "DEATH". Both boys looked shocked as they both looked upon the severed head of their childhood friend Sakura Haruno. Immediately Sasuke felt bad for every mean thing he had ever thought about the pink haired girl. HE hugged his best friend he knew that Naruto had a crush on the girl and he would take this hard. He felt Naruto convulse with fits of tears beneath his arms. HE instantly had a looming sense of dread in the pit of his stomach he knew this was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Pein walked out of the musty thrown room. The small dog tagging along behind him. He cold her the click-clack of her razor sharp claws against the cold grey flagstone of the corridor floor. The corridor opened up into a grey and black courtyard long since dead roses hung on the dilapidated stone work that crumbled into the very earth its self.

He stopped in front of large obsidian colored doors. A frown touched Pein's lips. He very easily with one hand pressed open the door to the dark mausoleum. The walls as well as the very building was crafted in an ancient gothic style. In the mausoleum there were nine stone tombs. These held the remains of his fallen generals.

All had fallen at the hands of Naruto and the Uchiha. He walked up up to the largest and most ornate of the stone containers and stroked the face of the angel carved onto the front. "My Konan. My angel." If the bodies he used to host himself in were not dead he felt that a tear would have come to his eye. The dog came to his side "Bring me the box." said Pein in a cold and calculated whisper.

The dog brought forth a crimson and blue box. Pein slowly opened it and removed its contents. In his hand held a single lock of blue hair. The last surviving piece of DNA from his beloved angel.

He sighed "This will be a lot harder with out Kisame's enormous amount of chakra bout here it goes." He pushed the lid off of the stone coffin and dropped the blue hair into the other things the stone container held. A cloak just like his black with gold clouds and red outlining, and a ring. He then quickly and silently threw the body of Sakura Haruno into the coffin as well the cloak and ring quickly slid into place as Pein made the appropriate hand signs his chakra moved and flowed around the body of the girl and the DNA in the hair bonded with the body. It immediately began to regenerate the part on the body that were missing (i.e. the head).

Just as he thought his angel would be returned to him he felt another presence in the dark stone tomb. The small dog growled deep and menacingly. "Now, now my lovely we don't want to kill our guest...yet." Out of the shadow out stepped the being which used to be Kabuto. The body parts of Orochimaru that had been bonded to his body had fully taken over his body. He was a lesser version of the former snake warrior or perhaps and enhanced version Kabuto. Pein sneered "Oh my Lord what can I do for you today". A hoarse raspy voice rang out in the hollow stone building.

"No my lord it isss what I can do for you." he hissed.

Pein scoffed "What could a snake like you do for a god like me." His voice suddenly filled with anger and anguish."You interrupted me!! You stopped me from returning my angel from to the land of the living!!! What you have to say better be worth my time or so help me I will kill you with my bare hands!!"

Orochimaru shrank back in to the shadows slightly. He hissed in a much lower voice than before "I have information regarding the mobilization of your enemies. It seems that the Hidden Leaf has beefed up security on the remains of your other generals."

Pein snarled "I don't give a damn!! I want my Konan back!! I want through quite a bit to kill the squadron of ninja they had placed to guard her remains now I want her back!! Unfortunately for me I did not get to kill the Jinchriki assigned to guard her."

"Come to think of it I need more chakra to complete the process why don't I use yours?"

Whith quick hand signs a stream of chakra flowed from the former snake lord into the body to be of Konan's. With a blinding light and a small gentle sigh from the coffin came a slight woman with bright blue hair and pale skin. With a voice that to Pein sounded like a chorus of angels. "Hello my love how long has it been? Did you miss me?"

* * *

For Sasuke the mourning process came easier than it did to Naruto. The first night he had to hold the blonde boys has he cried himself to sleep. They both fell into a fitful and light sleep holding each other and taking turns crying into each others shoulders. Sauke returned to himself faster than Naruto did. Perhaps it was because Sasuke had lost more important people in his than Sakura or maybe it was because he did not care for her as much as Naruto did when she was living. In fact him and Naruto's friendship became even stronger and they were less like friends and more like brothers.

At first Sasuke had to spend all his time with the blonde spending the night at his house and shopping for him because he refused to even go outside. Eventually he returned to normal but as the months passed Sasuke could still see the traces of sadness in Naruto's deep blue eyes, no matter how happy and cheerful he seemed on the outside.

"Naruto I just wanted to say that I'm glad your back to normal you little fag. For a while there you got to be a real depressing little homo and it was almost no fun whooping your ass at video games."Sasuke said with a grin. Naruto punched him in the arm.

"Shut up you loser at least my head doesn't look like a duck butt!"

"It is a style choice and the girls sure seem to like it! I don't seem them teeming all over you!" Sasuke shot back defensively.

"Not now Sasuke. We have more important things to think about. Tsuade just sent us a mission. Lets get going." replied Naruto tartly.

Halfway down the dirt road it suddenly hit Sasuke that he had no idea what the mission was."Naruto what is the mission exactly?" he asked fearing the answer. Naruto looked at him with solemn face " We have to go and find the Jinchuriki and make sure the pieces of the generals that they carry are safe."

Naruto pulled out the map Tsunade had given him with the last known places that the Jinchuriki and been spotted marked on the map. "First we are going to find the 5 tails he is closest and is the most likely to help if Pein really is trying to bring back the nine Akatsuki Generals." The boys both made their way south to the last city that the boy containing the five tail was seen. The ninja were awe-stuck as they entered the pristine white city with its large multi windowed buildings and the swarming mass of people in the street. Naruto and Sasuke made their way to a hotel and paid for their room and decided to go and enjoy a night on the town. A they walked out of the restaurant that they had just finished eating at when they heard a large commotion in the street.


End file.
